Persistence
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: "You're going to have to do better then that" Liz playing hard to get, much to Kid's misfortune.


A/N: Hurr I just barely realized I haven't updated my account with all my new stuff from my DA account. oops...This one was meant for Christmas! Oh well, this might be a repeat for a few of you and new to others, either way enjoy and review please!

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon Elizabeth" he started.<p>

"Hello Kid" she replied.

He waited.

She smirked.

"You're going to have to do a little better than that"

And with that she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Kid by himself, except for the twin mistletoe that hung above him.

He frowned; getting Liz to follow the traditional mistletoe rule had been nothing short of a tricky task. Each time she had noticed him too soon and fell short several feet from him and the small plants, thus keeping her in the safe zone much to his displeasure.

She knew what he wanted and made it very clear that she was not going to be easy.

Which was good. He wanted it that way.

But now he had to play it smart.

Now it was war.

* * *

><p>"Hey Liz can you grab Jeffery's hat from my room?" Patty called out to her sister who was in the kitchen.<p>

The eldest Thompson looked over the counter to find Patty hard at work dressing up every single one of her stuffed animals in Christmas themed clothes, to get ready for the season of course.

"Sure thing, the green beret right?"

"Uh huh! Thanks big sis I love you!" Patty smiled up at her sister and formed a heart with her hands to show her appreciation.

Liz copied her and laughed, going on her way for the small task.

Up the stairs and around the corner Patty's bedroom door was in sight.

Immediately Liz stopped in her tracks, taking note of the two mistletoe nailed above her sister's door that she swore was not there ten minutes ago.

She smiled.

Liz carefully and as quietly as possible, she slinked away from the door and pressed herself against the wall.

In a very spy movie like fashion, she slid against the wall towards the door.

Soon her cheek brushed against the door frame and through the corner of her eye she noted the darkness of the room; even the drapes were closed.

Without a moment of hesitation, she brought her arm out and reached around the frame until her hand made contact with a face.

Once contact was made she shoved him back, causing him to yelp in surprise and crash into the dresser.

"Not bad Kiddo but not quite" she laughed, flicking the light switch on as she entered, finding Kid on the floor surrounded by toys and random knick knacks he slipped onto or fell on him.

"D-damnit…" he grumbled, rubbing his face," How did you know?"

"A few things actually" she smiled, winking at him in a very teasing manner before she walked off with a victorious hop in her step.

Kid growled in frustration, scrambling to get up and quickly making his way back to the kitchen in some futile attempt to see if she would walk by any other mistletoe that hung about the mansion.

But he immediately noticed she was purposely taking the long way back, going through the hallways that were left bare due to running out of dead plants to hang.

"Are you serious…" he growled under his breath, finally catching up to her, in which she had her hands behind her back, humming a little Christmas song to herself as she went.

"Hm? I'm sorry did you say something?" she turned lightly to smile back at him.

His left and right eye twitched.

She knew.

Oh she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

"Sorry Kiddo!" Patty called out as soon as they were in view; Kid froze in mid step on top of the stairs.

"Bros before hoes!" she laughed, waving her arms in the air as she giggled happily.

One hand had a five dollar bill, which he recognized as his bribe for letting him use her room and the request for his unsuccessful trap.

But her other hand had a crisp ten dollar bill that he did not recognize, as well as a giraffe named Jeffery with a green beret.

Liz bribed Patty as well.

"This isn't over Elizabeth!" he pointed accusingly at the eldest sister before running off to devise another plot.

"Is this persistence or desperation?" Liz asked out loud, chuckling to herself.

"Hm…I think persistence, but when he was hiding under a blanket with mistletoe over the bathroom? That was desperation" she shrugged, shoving the money into her pockets.

"Either way I will be here if you two ever require my assistance again!" she laughed, not at all bothered by the strange game the two were playing. She was profiting no mater who won in the end. 

* * *

><p>Overnight the game took a dramatic turn.<p>

As if nothing had been going on, Kid went about his day, doing his rounds, checking and rechecking the perfection of his home and studying. Completely ignoring the plants that hung from nearly every door frame.

This made Liz paranoid.

To make it worse, it was obvious Kid had paid Patty, but for what purpose she couldn't figure out.

"I was told to say nothing!" Patty giggled, also refusing to show Liz exactly how much was paid.

"Patty…" she warned, but the young girl brought her thumb and finger together and slid them across one corner of her lips to the other.

Her lips sealed tight.

At one point Liz even carried on a conversation with Kid, walking as they went. Liz was fully prepared for him to walk by a mistletoe trap but instead went around the long way, continuing the conversation as if nothing was going on.

Of course she refused to speak of it or ask him what he was doing; it would only make her seem to be the desperate one.

It would ruin the game as well.

And so this went on for an entire day and the tall blonde was beginning to go crazy with paranoia.

Either he gave up or there was an elaborate plot beneath it all.

Of course she assumed the latter.

"I'm going to bed" Liz declared in a small sigh, mentally exhausted after being on edge all day.

"Don't stay up too late Patty" she called out to her sister, who was busy playing with the train that circled under the Christmas tree and her collection of stuffed animals that were riding the Death express train.

"Choo chooo! No promises!" she laughed.

Liz yawned and lazily went up stairs, ready to end the paranoia with sleep.

"Hey Liz?" Kid suddenly called out, how long was he behind her? And why didn't she notice until now?

She stopped in the middle of reaching for the door knob to turn around.

Liz barely blinked before she suddenly found herself pushed up against her door, and his lips crushing hers.

It was quick, purposely to keep Liz in shock as a broad smile of evil spread on his face.

"Wh-what" she barely managed to gasp out as he literally took her breath away.

Keeping his smile, he looked upwards, directly above her head. Slowly she followed his gaze, and her jaw dropped.

In his grasp was a pair of mistletoe, hovering between both of them as he leaned his arm against the door.

She brought her eyes back to his and glared straight into his victorious golden eyes.

"Oh…that is bullshit"

He grinned, tossing the dead plant over his shoulder carelessly as he leaned forward slowly. His lips just barely grazing hers as he spoke.

"I win"

Meanwhile, Patty was busy downstairs counting the money she had earned with a brand new Ipod and headphones in her ears, it wasn't easy to bribe Patty into staying silent. Only a few extra dollars and opening an early Christmas present would suffice, but in the end it all worked out for the greater good.  
>She much preferred to not hear her sister and Kid going at it all night.<p> 


End file.
